You're strange and I'm insane
by ConfusedCringingCatoblepas
Summary: 95% of the population are lab products,a new disease that turns you insane,and most of nature is gone. "Why do you let yourself become insane?" "I have my reasons,but first please tell me...Do you believe in angels?" Mainly Zexion's POV. AU
1. I can't be left alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**This is a story that has been bugging me since the beginning of Different(A other story I'm writing)**

**Please review…I like reviews, they make me happy.**

**I made the disease up, so if it's a real disease sorry.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

Zexion's POV

_Lunatication; A new disease discovered about twenty-five years ago. This disease affects the brain. Patients slowly lose their minds in about five-to-ten years after getting infected. Thought to be a form of __schizophrenia__, we now know it is actually a complete different disease more closely related to rabies._

I closed my book with a sigh. They make it seem like there's no hope. You can live a normal life with Lunatication. You just needed weekly shots and daily pills, but there's no real cure.

"Hellooooo! Anyone home?" A familiar voice cut though my thoughts. A slim-build girl with black hair and hot pink highlight bounced into my line of view.

I gave her a weak smile, knowing if I didn't response she would never leave. "Hello Lumaria, how shall I assist you?"

She made a face at my choice of words. "No need to be so formal…anyways there's this new girl at school, her name's Elaren. Well, she kind of needs a job and I kind of told her she can work here so…"

"You want me to hire her?" I answered, getting up from my desk and replace my book among the many selves here.

"Yes! Oh pleaseeee!" The hyper female begged making her bracelets clank together. The male beside her slightly laughed at her actions. He was taller than her with light pink-brownish hair. He had a silver collar and two large, pure-white feathered wings folded tightly against his back.

"The new girl is a Pure," the man helpfully added shifting his wings ever so slightly.

"If this is your wish, I shall grant it," I said told the girl. She squealed in agreement.

"Thanks boss! I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" Lumaria shouted half-out the door.

As soon as the door closed I turned to face the male, "Marluxia, how do you deal with her?" I asked the winged man; half serious, half joking.

He looked in the direction she left, "We do have a lot in common…" That's true. They're both smart, like gardening and are proud. A bit too proud in my opinion, almost vain. But over all they're great. "Better go catch up, bye!" And with that he was out the door. Yep, they would get along great…If she could see him.

Pures…In this 'modern' age, 95% of the population are lab products. No female wants the pain of giving birth. Plus in a lab they are guaranteed to have no genetic diseases. In fact, giving birth is considered taboo. But of course there's always a few people who are will to do what the rest of civilization considers unacceptable. Pures are those were born naturally. By law people can't discriminate against them, so the information is kept a secret.

Myth says that every Pure is born with a guardian, an angel if you must. Of course this is as unbelievable; it's a myth after all. But all myths start based on truth. Pets…That's what these guardians call themselves. Only those with a special disease can see them. As human, we are unfit to see such supernatural creatures; that's why those same people slowly lose their minds. At least that's my theory.

Sighing I grabbed my coat. Lunatication…Often called Lunatic Virus. It makes you go insane. But aren't we all a little insane already.

I turned off the lights before locking up. Castle Oblivion. What a strange name for a bookstore. Tells you the owner's mind is a little screwed up. Well, I guess I am. With a smirk I walked home in the bleak streets.


	2. I can't just watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**I need to work on making chapters longer…**

**Please review! Please! I love reviews…**

**If you have any questions please ask.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**(1)-Chakram is a metal hoop-like throwing weapon. Fujin/Fuu has one in Final Fantasy VIII.**

**------------------------------------------**

~Zexion's PoV~

I took the back alleys, to avoid getting caught by the Disciplinary Committee. Ran by Seifer, these soldiers are fierce and will not hesitate to "reinforce the law with everything in their power" to quote one of my many books on law or as my co-worker so lovingly phrase it "kick your ass if you mess up".

With Hollow Bastion becoming larger and larger, the number of crimes also increased. The Light decided that reinforcements were needed. That in turn increased taxes in both school and stores, which causes more people to quit school to work. The less education people have, the more crime rates go up. The problem simply goes in a never-ending circle. The Darkness is not very pleased with the situation but it goes past their power.

The Light, the Darkness, and Nothing are three branches of government formed to spilt the power more equally and not have it rest on a sole group. The Light has control over military and security; mainly focuses on keeping the nation safe from outsiders and ourselves. The Darkness turns its interest in education and healthcare; they focus in taking care of future and past generations. Nothing instead work on economic security and the finances of the nation; basically a secretary for Light and Darkness. The public sees Light like a hero, Darkness is less acknowledged and Nothing is hardly even mentioned.

I crouched behind some foul smelling garbage can as footsteps echoed down the alley. They sounded fast, heavy and flat, maybe someone is running with boots on? Suddenly a crash sounded right across from me. It took a great amount of willpower not to jump.

A boy, maybe seventeen to nineteen years old, was laying on the floor about four feet from me. His light brown hair was a odd hybrid of a mullet and a mohawk. His face scrunched up in pain and the back of his left leg was covered in oozing blood.

Even though there is no way he could walk with that injure, he still attended to get up. Fear and pain mixed on his face as he tried to get away. He yelped as he moved his injured leg a tiny bit.

Finally the attacker showed herself. I suppress the feeling bubbling up as the familiar female approached the boy. Roughly gasping his hair, she forced his head to face her. Her eyes unemotional, as she tighten her grip causing the already hurt boy to yelled out in more pain.

A blue-haired man snarled at her as he flutter above them. His dark azure wings seem to be bat-like; this man is obviously a Pet. Two long scars ran across his face to form a X shape on the bridge of his nose. Hooked to his copper-colored collar, around the man's neck, was a long golden chain that prevented him from helping the male. The Pet's yellow eyes rested on me as he noticed I was staring.

"Help him, Human!" The Pet screamed at me as he yanked on the chain, still unable to get free.

"Curfew," Female stated in a bland voice, talking to the boy. A (1)chakram in her free hand, crimson smeared in it. I stood up and threw the first thing I could at her. Which happen to be a thick book I was carrying. It hit her on the head with a thump and made her let go in surprise.

"Brother," She greeted me in her usual one word speech. She ignored the boy and focused completely on me. Trying to seem calm and disinterest, I could still tell she was tense.

"Fujin," I said back, also on guard. Even without weapons I still have an advantage over her. Although unknown by most, I'm very well trained in combat fighting.

She shook her head in "Fuu…" I grind my teeth at the answer.

"So you have changed your name, does that mean you swear complete alias with Seifer?" I forcibly kept my voice leveled. Finally after all these year of wanting nothing to do with the Disciplinary Committee, she gave up and joined. I see that she still kept her hair parted to the side and covering her left eye; mirroring my hairstyle but mine covered my right eye. "It's a shame you still have a token to remember me by…" I said nonchalantly, lightly touching my right eye. She flinched and touched her left eye. Behind the bangs was a long scar that ran vertically across her eye.

The bleeding boy moaned in pain, startling us. Fuu backed up a bit uncertain which to focus on. "Curfew," she said looking at me.

I nodded understanding the situation; the boy missed his curfew so Fuji-Fuu had to reinforce the law. "I take fully respondablite for the boy, send the fine to my house," I told her.

The female nodded, "Farewell," and with that she departed. I watched my only sister go back into the world; one she swore not to join when she was younger.

The chain on the Pet's collar disappeared when Fuu left. The male made a soft landing near the boy, all while watching me with suspicion. I ignored him and concentrated on the boy. He seem to have fainted a while back. The slash on his leg wasn't serious and I could easily fix it back at my house. Something in the back of my mind told me, I suddenly inherited something troublesome.


End file.
